1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactive yellow dye composition, which improves the properties, such as build-up, wash-off and wash fastness, of the current reactive yellow dye compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional yellow dye, such as C.I. Reactive Yellow 107, C.I. Reactive Yellow 145 or C.I. Reactive Yellow 176, is a single reactive yellow dye.